GLORIA
by Gattu10
Summary: "TU MIRADA": Lloró el abandono, la soledad, la culpa y el resentimiento. Lloró por sí mismo, y la pena que lo embargaba al descubrir lo miserable que era... Capítulo Único, el final de "Tu mirada".


GLORIA

.

.

Esta historia es la conclusión de "TUMIRADA". Espero la disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el de mi propia imaginación.

Dedicada a todos los que con paciencia siguieron esta historia y comentaron, siendo siempre fuente de inspiración y motivación: Atami No Tsuki, Alice2Nekoi, Azula 19991, Sineadhdz, MagiDunkelheit y Kimiyu.

¡Muchas Gracias!

…

..

.

Una mañana normal, como todas desde hace algunos años. Como en cada día, su rutina era la misma. Levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, arreglarse, tomar el desayuno mientras miraba las noticias y leer el periódico camino a las oficinas empresariales.

El clima de aquella mañana en Domino City, era cálido, pero nada abrasador. Una mañana bastante tranquila, sin que el ruido de la enloquecida ciudad lograra penetrar en sus oídos.

Dentro de su auto, como cada mañana, iba sentado leyendo el periódico del día, mientras esperaba movilizarse en el tráfico de toda la gente que iba camino al trabajo.

El alto del semáforo se le hacía eterno, y la gente cruzaba en montones.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilizador mientras esperaba, y asomó la mirada por la ventana. Observó a la gente caminar rápidamente en direcciones contrarias y de un lugar a otro. Adultos en trajes, pequeños niños y adolescentes rumbo a la escuela, algunos cruzando entre los coches parados, y otros esperando a que el semáforo les indicara que podían cruzar.

Volvió su mirada hacia los pequeños puestos sobre la avenida. En su mayoría se trataba de restaurantes, cafés y pequeños bares al aire libre. Su mirada fugas recorrió rápidamente la actividad dentro de éstos, encontrándose con algo que captó su atención.

Con extrañeza, agudizó la vista. En uno de los cafés sobre la calle, una persona se le hizo familiar. Su cerebro hizo memoria, tratando de revivir el rostro de aquella persona a quien no había visto desde mucho tiempo atrás ¿Podrá ser él?

Con el rostro pegado al cristal de la ventana, espero con ansiedad a que aquella persona se volviera para poder mirarle el rostro.

Pero cuando dio indicios de volverse, el semáforo dio luz verde y el auto a un costado del suyo, le impidió seguir observando.

Dejó salir un suspiro, centrando su oscura mirada en el periódico que había abandonado a un lado de él. Trató de no prestarle más importancia al asunto, pues aquella persona había traído a su mente recuerdos de antaño.

Sin embargo, y para su suerte, antes de que su mente pudiera perderse en aquellos recuerdos el auto se detuvo frente a unas enormes instalaciones, recordándole que el día de trabajo estaba apenas por comenzar.

Un hombre vestido de negro abrió la puerta del auto para que pudiera bajar. Ojos Negros tomó su portafolio en mano y se dirigió hacia el interior de las oficinas empresariales.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas desde hace algunos años, al salir el sol, el despertador junto a la cómoda repiqueteaba a las 6 de la mañana. Posteriormente se bañaba y se vestía para bajar al comedor, donde el desayuno preparado ya lo esperaba.

Una taza de café caliente, las frutas más jugosas y costosas, jamón, huevo, pan y un jugo natural. Como todas las mañanas desayunaba solo, viendo las noticias en la televisión.

Su chofer ya lo esperaba, con la puerta del auto abierta y el periódico del día en la mano. Tomó el periódico y abordó el automóvil que lo llevaría a las oficinas.

Como cada mañana recorriendo las calles de Domino City, nuevamente leía el periódico rumbo al trabajo. Viajaba en silencio, no platicaba con el chofer y la radio estaba apagada. Lejos de su atención, se escuchaba el murmullo del ruido de la cuidad en movimiento.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, en la misma calle del día anterior. Ojos negros alzó la mirada al recordar lo que hizo diferente aquella mañana. Miró por la ventana, buscando a la persona que le había traído recuerdos.

No estaba seguro de que fuera él, no sabía nada de su vida, hace años que no escuchaba nada sobre él.

No encontró nada especial, pensó, que quizá su mente le había jugado alguna broma. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió no darle más importancia, era lo mejor. Prefirió hacer el recorrido rumbo al trabajo, sumergido en la tranquilidad de las letras de las noticias en el diario.

Era mitad de semana. Como cada mañana realizó el mismo recorrido hacia el trabajo. Sin intenciones de admitir la curiosidad que sentía, el alto sobre aquella avenida siempre le recordaba alzar la vista, solo por si las dudas.

Una mañana, cuando se percató de que el auto no estaba en movimiento desde hace algunos minutos, recordó echar un vistazo por la ventana, buscando algo (o a ese alguien) sobre aquella avenida que rompiera con la aburrida monotonía en la que su vida se había convertido.

Sin esperanzas de poder encontrar algo, recorrió con la vista los puestos sobre la calle, como todos los días, no encontró nada.

Suspiró, exhausto de seguir esperando que algo fuera diferente, y se quedó mirando sin prestar mayor atención, hasta que de pronto, algo fue diferente. No lo vio la primera vez que recorrió con la mirada, pero esa persona estaba ahí.

Estaba de espalda, sin poder mirarle el rostro. La curiosidad fue tal, que sin pensarlo detenidamente se bajó del auto casi en movimiento, indicándole al chofer que diera la vuelta y se estacionara frente aquel café.

Sin más, caminó entre los autos que se detuvieron en seco, mientras el hombre pasaba entre estos, sin despegar la mirada de aquella persona.

Fue entonces que se percató de que aquella mañana era muy fría, o era quizá, eran los nervios y las mariposas en su estómago que estaban haciendo estragos en él.

Abrió la puerta del local, al tiempo que una campanilla sobre la puerta emitió un pequeño sonido indicando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Algunas personas ignoraron su entrada, otros lo voltearon a ver con brevedad, volviendo rápidamente a sus propios asuntos.

A paso precavido se aproximó hasta quedar tras el joven, que hojeaba las revistas exhibas en el almacén mientras esperaba por su orden.

De pronto sus pasos se congelaron. El joven de inclinó a su derecha, dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en sus manos minutos atrás.

-No amor, párate. – Escucho decir su dulce voz. No cabía duda, sus sentidos reaccionaron de inmediato ante aquel encanto que todavía recordaban sus sentidos.

El joven se arrodillo, poniendo de pie a un pequeño niño a su lado que se había puesto pansa abajo con un libro en sus manos. –No se pinta, no es tuyo.- Le indicó con ternura.

El joven retiró el libro de las manos del niño y lo colocó donde creyó, mientras que el pequeño a su lado lo observaba disgustado.

Ojos negros observo al pequeño, con unos crayones fuertemente agarrados en su puño. Llevaba una pequeña mochilita en su espalda, una chaqueta larga azul, uno tenis diminutos y sus pantalones.

El parecido era absurdo. El mismo cabello crispado, tez blanca como el arroz, la misma expresión mal encarada, pestañas largas y negras, y unos extraordinarios ojos carmesí.

-Señor.- La voz de la joven tras el mostrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró extender una bebida de café y una bolsa de papel hacia el joven.

-¿Señor?.- Preguntó Ojos negros. El aludido se volvió para mirarlo, inseguro de que aquel extraño se hubiese dirigido precisamente a él.

Como hace muchos años atrás, de la misma manera sus miradas se encontraron. El tiempo no parecía tener efecto en la sublime mirada carmina, que lo observaban con titubeo.

Sólo unos segundos después, la expresión en el rostro del joven pareció hallar el nombre que buscaba, pero no lo mencionó. Con marcado recelo, se limitó a saludar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin intenciones de evocar una conversación.

El joven no parecía sentirse cómodo con su presencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ojos negros.- Hola Yami…- Hablo con vacilación, en un intento inútil de establecer confianza- Es tu…

-Si.- Respondió el joven de inmediato, olvidando quien era la persona que tenía enfrente, se volvió para mirar con una sonrisa al pequeño niño a su lado, sin cambiar aquella expresión de molestia.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo eh…- Había tantas preguntar que quería hacerle, tantas interrogantes que quería saber. Sin embargo no parecía ser el momento adecuado, pero no sabía si habría algún otro.- Y… ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy arquitecto.- Contestó cortante el joven.- De hecho estoy camino a la oficina, si me disculpas…- El joven, hizo ademán de pasar, pero Ojos negros no se movió de su posición, desconcertando al joven, quien instintivamente ocultó al niño tras él.

-Ah…claro, disculpa.- Se excusó Ojos negros, al percatarse que en su aturdimiento había asustado al carmesí. Sin más se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al joven que tomo la mano del pequeño.

Lo miró retirarse, tan rápido como le fue posible con el niño que apenas podía igualar sus zancadas, tomándolo en brazos antes de perderse entre la marea de gente.

Se quedó pensativo. No solo era Yami, sino el niño que iba con él lo que le despertaba tanta curiosidad y ganas de averiguar que era de la vida del joven a quien alguna vez creyó conocer. El niño, era un símbolo del paso del tiempo y el cambio.

¿Quién era Yami Moto ahora?...

.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, el carmesí caminaba hasta su auto, aún perturbado por el encuentro. Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, colocando al niño en la silla portátil, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad con delicadeza.- Toma.- Le dijo, entregándole al pequeño un panque dentro de la bolsa de papel.

Una vez el niño listo, se subió al auto, guardando unos minutos de silencio antes de emprender el viaje.- Eso fue raro…

.

.

.

Como cada mañana, desde hace dos semanas, siempre levantaba la mirada en aquel alto sobre la misma avenida.

Miraba a la gente circular de un lado a otro, buscando sin éxito, las características distintivas de cierta persona.

No había vuelto a ver al joven transitar por aquella calle, salvo en una ocasión en la que le pareció divisarlo, pero cuando volvió a alzar la mirada para buscarlo, no pudo encontrarlo.

De esa manera, sus días habían trascurrido. Cada mañana se levantaba a la expectativa de que algo diferente sucediera, con la persistente esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquel muchacho.

Era sábado. Ese día se levantó igual de temprano que los demás días de la semana. Se bañó, se vistió y bajó al comedor. Pero algo fue diferente, antes de que pudiera sentarse a desayunar, una idea vino a su mente.

Le pidió al cocinero que no se molestara en servirle el desayuno, y con ello tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su mansión. Ese día había decidido desayunar al aire libre.

Tomó el mismo camino rumbo al trabajo, pero en esta ocasión, estacionó el auto frente a aquel café que hacía que todas sus mañanas fueran distintas. Esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para cruzar la avenida.

Como la última vez, la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su llegada. En ese momento, la joven tras el mostrador le dio los buenos días.

Ojos negros sonrió, dirigiéndose al mostrador para pedir su orden. Un capuchino caliente y un baguette italiano, fue lo que le aconsejaron para probar por ser primerizo.

Una vez con su orden en mano pensó tomar lugar en una de las mesas dentro del local, si la suerte estaba de su lado, tal vez se encontraría con el carmesí y pudiera iniciar así, una conversación amistosa.

Caviló la idea por unos minutos, concluyendo que tal vez no sería tan buena idea. Aun si sus intenciones eran solo platicar, no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría el carmesí.

Salió a la calle, siendo atropellado por la marabunda de gente que no detenía su andar. Con dificultad, con su capuchino y su baguette en mano, se movió hasta la zona peatonal para poder llegar a su auto.

Fue entonces que se percató del parque que había al otro lado. En lugar de ir a comer a su auto, decidió ir a sentarse en una de las bancas al aire libre, a observar uno que otro niño pasar por ahí, a las parejas y otras personas que paseaban con sus mascotas.

Disfrutó intensamente el desayuno, el baguette acompañado de capuchino caliente había resultado una combinación deliciosa. Con la servilleta se limpió los rastros de comida, satisfecho.

Alzó la mirada para seguir observando, cuando algo llamó su atención.

No muy lejos de ahí, había un pequeño niño sentado, concentrado en la tarea que tenía enfrente. Meticulosamente colocaba un motón de piedritas de diferentes tamaños y formas, una sobre otra.

Una vez montadas, tomaba otra piedra y la arrojaba contra la pequeña construcción, observando cómo se derrumbaba.

Luego volvía a juntar el montoncito de piedras, colocándolas nuevamente unas sobre otras. Realizando el mismo procedimiento. Arrojaba una piedra para ver cómo se derrumbaba la pequeña construcción.

Lo observó con atención durante unos instantes, viéndolo repetir la misma escena una y otra vez. Sin dejar de prestarle atención, miró a sus alrededores, sin poder encontrar a quien buscaba.

Ojos negros se puso de pie, y caminó hasta donde el pequeño se encontraba. Una vez cerca, volvió a alzar la mirada. El niño no podía estar solo en el parque.

Lo pensó unos segundos, antes de inclinarse hasta quedar a la misma distancia del niño sentado en suelo.

-Hola amiguito.- Lo saludó con simpatía, al enfurruñado niño. Sin embargo éste hizo caso omiso, con la mirada aun clavada en su pequeño experimento.

Intrigado, Ojos negros lo observó cuidadosamente, hasta que pocos segundos después todas sus expectativas fueron acalladas. De pronto el niño detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, clavando sus enormes ojos infantiles en la arcaica mirada de Ojos negros.

La quijada se le soltó de la impresión. Los ojos de aquel niño eran idénticos, podía percibir aquella pujanza vibrante cristalizada en Ojos carmines. Lo dejaron sin habla.

Se trataba de una mirada impasible que lo miraba con fijeza. Ojos negros tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura, era la viva imagen del carmesí.

-¿Dónde está tu papá?.- Preguntó finalmente. El niño no contestó, solo se limitó a no quitarle tan penetrante mirada.- ¿Estás solo?

En niño permaneció mudo. Ojos negros se limitó a examinar sus rasgos, todavía inmaduros y redondeados, que eludían a una docilidad y ternura infantil.

Con cariño, colocó una de sus manos sobre los cabellos punzantes. Fueron muchos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente con esa acción.

-Alec…-Se escuchó una voz firme a espaldas del niño.-Ven.- El pequeño se volvió en la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz, obedeciendo al instante.

Ojos negros, sin alzar la vista, vio como el niño de ponía de pie y corría hacia la persona que lo llamaba.- Espérame con tu hermano.- Escuchó apenas en un susurro.

Ojos negros se puso de pie lentamente. Aquella mirada celeste que minutos atrás lo miraba inquisitivamente, cambió a una de total sorpresa al reconocer al hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- Lanzó el ojiazul amenazante, clavando su acusadora mirada sobre el hombre frente a él.

Ojos negros se limitó a mirarlo. Pudo haberlo previsto, pero no asegurar que a quien encontraría ahí sería al castaño. El tiempo no aseguraba que las relaciones perdurarán para siempre, al menos no en los 10 años que habían trascurrido.-Sólo quería saludarlo.- Respondió el eludido, con sinceridad. El pequeño había traído recuerdo a su mente, despertando cierta melancolía no resuelta.

-No te vuelvas a acercar.-Advirtió el castaño. Ojos negros sonrió con ironía, era claro que el joven llevaba un CEO en la sangre. Protector y celoso de sus posesiones e inversiones.

Ojos negros alzó las manos en un ademán de inocencia.- Lo que digas.- El castaño le lanzó una última mirada antes de volver por el camino que había llegado, dejando en claro su amenaza.

Ojos negros, se dio la vuelta soltando un suspiro. A solo unos cuantos pasos detuvo su andar, al parecer eso no había salido nada bien. No tenía intenciones de molestar a nadie, pero honestamente nunca pensó que a quien encontraría ahí sería a Kaiba.

Sin embargo, al pensarlo mejor, fuera Yami o Kaiba a quien encontrara, la reacción iba a ser la misma, pues el instinto paterno atacaba ante cualquier amenaza de peligro.

Resignado, reanudo el camino hacia la banca en la que había estado sentado minutos atrás. El tiempo parecía nunca detenerse, al menos no para el resto del mundo.

Suspiró, tal parece que la vida continúa. El carmesí, tras desaparecer por completo hace muchos años atrás, había hecho su propia vida, la enderezó y siguió adelante, aparentemente, con la persona a quien amaba.

¿Qué había pasado con Ojos Negros? Sin darse cuenta, su vida se volvió monótona. Sí, conocía gente, sí, continuaba asistiendo a las reuniones más prestigiadas, sí, había dejado el pasado atrás.

¿Lo había hecho en realidad? De pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago. Había vivido su vida con lujos de todo tipo, había experimentado la mayor libertad posible y había cumplido todos sus caprichos, Yami, solo fue uno de ellos, tan pasajero como fueron los que le siguieron a éste.

Pero volver a encontrarse con él, le despertó algo que nunca antes había sentido. Arrepentimiento.

En su tiempo, las cosas tomaron un giro tortuoso y casi peligroso, pero nunca se puso a pensar más allá de ese hecho superficial de lo divertido que era vivir al extremo.

Con el carmesí, lo experimentó todo. Desde el deseo más intenso, los celos más destructivos, hasta el amor más enfermizo.

Lo buscaba noche tras noche, lo deseaba noche tras noche, pues en pequeñas dosis, poco a poco el joven se había vuelto su droga, su perdición.

Si, él estuvo completamente enloquecido por el pelirrojo, y con su engaño, vino la desesperación y los celos que tomaron cruel venganza en el cuerpo y mente del joven. Después de eso, todo es historia, el carmesí desapareció para siempre.

_Arrepentimiento…_

Reflexionó sentado en aquella banca, con la mirada perdida en el vació. Sin apenas percibirlo, el tiempo había trascurrido, como siempre, llegando así el momento de volver a casa, aquella en la que nadie lo esperaba.

.

.

Leía el periódico, como todas las mañanas lo hacía rumbo al trabajo. Siempre haciendo la misma rutina, el mismo recorrido, siempre pasando por aquel mismo semáforo. Sin embargo algo fue diferente aquella mañana.

Ahora, procuraba no levantar la mirada, lo mejor era dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Las semanas trascurrieron sin cambios. Tampoco buscaba que los hubiera.

Una mañana especialmente congelada, mientras conducía al trabajo, decidió que ese día no asistiría.

Al mirar a su lado izquierdo se percató de que el parque junto a la avenida estaba vacío, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado desvío su camino para aparcar a un costado de éste, cambiando abruptamente de dirección.

Mientras algunos autos sonaban el claxon en represalia, Ojos negros se enrollo la bufanda al cuello y se dispuso a bajar del auto para caminar un poco.

Con las manos resguardadas en los bolcillos de su saco, y la bufanda envuelta en el cuello, caminó hasta aquella banca en el parque a la cual ya le había tomado cierto cariño.

Ya en varias ocasiones había parado a sentare ahí a diversas horas del día, sólo a contemplar la vida que él no tenía más.

Como era una mañana tranquila, decidió que solo se quedaría ahí sentado, observando, sintiendo la brisa. Nada más.

Con aparente tranquilidad y una falsa sonrisa, cerró los ojos por varios segundos, recordando la imagen de aquel niño de inmensos ojos carmesí que lo dejó tremendamente intrigado.

-Qué locura la que me envuelve, que locura la que me consume…tanto que empiezo a imaginar que de nuevo estás aquí, conmigo, sólo para mi…

Susurro para sus adentros, sin poder percibir que el mundo fuera de su fantasía tomaba otro rumbo, otra realidad.

-Ikuta…- Escucho decir a sus espaldas.

En ese instante sus sentidos se dispararon. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante lo que parecía, había dejado de ser una ilusión. Podía recordar el bello sonido de su voz.

Carrasqueo la garganta y enderezó su postura, avergonzado de que pudiera haber sido escuchado.

Sin atreverse a mirar al joven directamente, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como éste tomaba lugar junto a él en la banca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Ante la pregunta, Ojos negros sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía. La repentina presencia del carmesí tan cerca, lo puso nervioso.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, respondió lo más naturalmente posible.-Hola Yami…-Saludó, en un tono tan bajo que pareció susurro.-¿Hoy no vienes acompañado?

Pudo ver como el joven a su lado ladeo la cabeza, y con una sonrisa respondió.- No, hoy no.

Pocos segundos después se percató de que Ojirubí sostenía entre sus manos un recipiente de cartón, con dos cafés recién preparados y una bolsa de papel cerrada, que seguramente contenía pan dulce.

Ojos negros registraba en su mente detalles irrelevantes que no le dejaban pensar, como la esencia del carmesí, su esbelta figura, su perfecta piel…

Sin darse cuenta, el silencio se había prolongado volviéndose un poco incómodo para ambos, pues mientras Ojos negros divagaba en sus pensamientos, el otro no sabía cómo continuar.

El hombre de mayor edad desvió la mirada de nuevo, para no dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos. Dejo salir un suspiro y fue entonces que preguntó algo que en su mente calaba.-El niño que estaba contigo…¿Es tu hijo?

-Sí.

-Ya veo…estoy impresionado.- Contestó Ojos negros con sinceridad.- Su parecido me asustó, es idéntico a ti.

-Se llama Alec, tiene dos años y medio.- Agregó el Ojirubí.- Y para ser honesto, al principio también a mí me asustó, me trajo tantos recuerdos que pensé que había olvidado, cosas que no quería recordar…

Ojos negros lo miró con sorpresa. Le había pasado justamente lo mismo. Mirar en los ojos de ese niño fue como mirar una parte del carmesí, la parte más primitiva y turbia de su mente, la cual arrasaba con ímpetu ante cualquier impulso.

Era el carmesí que conoció hace 10 años.

-Al principio era difícil mirarlo, pero él me necesitaba.- Dijo el carmesí, recordando cómo fue la primera vez que lo tomó en brazos. Para el CEO fue la tercera dicha más grande de su vida **(1),** mientras que para el carmesí fue mirar de frente su pasado.- Ahora creo que es lindo, puedo quedarme mirándolo por horas sin dejar de sorprenderme, a veces es como si no fuera real.

Ojos negros observó en silencio como el carmesí quedó trabado en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que estaría pasando por la cabeza del joven hombre a su lado.

Fue una sorpresa cuando repentinamente aquel, soltó una pequeña sonrisa recuperando la consciencia.- Lo siento, lo olvidé.- Le dijo, extendiéndole uno de los cafés en el recipiente de cartón, junto con la bolsa de panes.

Ojos negros se limitó a aceptarlo, con un leve asentamiento de cabeza mientras el carmesí dejaba el recipiente de cartón vacío a un lado de la banca.

-El mayor se llama Seth.- Continuo el más joven.- Acaba de cumplir 5 años, después de Kaiba papá, es el niño de mis ojos.

-¿Seth?.- Preguntó Ojos Negros para sí mismo sorprendido. Si no mal recordaba, no había visto otro niño aquella ocasión en la que se encontró con el CEO en el parque.-¿Cómo es él?

-Idéntico a Kaiba.- Ojos negros observó la sonrisa instantánea que se formó en los labios de su compañero con solo mencionar aquel nombre. No pudo evitar sentir cierta melancolía.-Delgado, morenito, cabello castaño y unos grandiosos ojos azules.

-Ya veo…- Contestó, ocultando la tristeza que repentinamente le oprimió el pecho. -¿Y…cómo fue que…? Ya sabes…- Preguntó Ojos negros.

El carmesí soltó una sonrisa pícara - Bueno, pues, con una portadora por supuesto.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.- Contestó Ojos negros, casi ofendido.- No eras del tipo que quería tener una familia. "De hecho, eras como yo…" Pensó para sí mismo.

-Mi novio me lavo el cerebro.- Contestó el carmesí alzándose de hombros.- Aunque una parte de mi lo deseaba, sólo quería tener un hijo o hija, lo que fuera. Para mí un pequeño Kaiba sería suficiente y al principio estuvimos de acuerdo pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Este tonto empezó con su locura de "dos es el número perfecto, dos es el número perfecto ¿no te parece?".- Dijo el carmesí imitando al castaño.- Y pasó que un día estaba excepcionalmente atractivo, me dejé envolver por su poderes de seducción, hubo esto, lo otro… y cuando me di cuenta, Kaiba ya había huido de la habitación con un frasco de muestra.

Ojos Negros guardó silencio. A su mente vinieron viejos recuerdo de sus encuentros fortuitos con el carmesí. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado tan mal entre ambos?

La única respuesta que a su mente vino fue "Seto Kaiba". El carmesí estuvo locamente enamorado de éste toda la vida, y tal parece que el destino los quería juntos.

Él, había sido la prueba más importante que probaría el respeto, la fidelidad y la fuerza del amor que entre los dos siempre existió.

Era deprimente pensar que solo fue una pieza más en el juego del destino que terminaría uniendo a Seto Kaiba y a Yami Moto para toda la vida.

-Así que con Kaiba…- Susurró Ojos negros con amargura- Para serte honesto, me sorprendí.

-¿Qué dices? El será mi novio eterno.- Afirmó el joven con toda seguridad.

Ojos negros se inclinó hacia delante, entrelazando sus dedos mientras miraba al suelo con aparente tranquilidad, cuando en realidad se le acababa de formar un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras del carmesí.-¿Estas casado Yami?

El carmesí movió la cabeza en negativa, lo que hizo a Ojos negros soltar una media sonrisa.- Así que chamacos prematrimoniales. No Yami, eso no está bien.- Contestó con ironía.

El carmesí sonrió ante el comentario negando con la cabeza.-Ellos no son lo más grave que hemos hecho…"prematrimonialmente hablando".

-Eres terrible.

-Mala hierba, nunca muere.

Sus miradas se encontraron con una sonrisa.

Ojos negros reconoció, que aunque el vacío de la soledad no lo había abandonado, debía sentirse feliz por aquel joven que conoció siendo un muchacho, y que ahora era todo un hombre. Conservaba esa misma esencia jovial, seductora y sarcástica, seguía siendo el mismo, pero mucho mejor.

-No cuestiono el valor del matrimonio, pero no va conmigo. No quiero sentir que tengo a Kaiba asegurado de alguna manera.- Sostuvo el carmesí.- Quiero esforzarme por ser mejor para él cada día. Que con toda la libertad que posee de irse en el momento que desee, cada día me siga escogiendo a mí.

Ante esas palabras, Ojos negros no pudo evitar sonreír con verdadera felicidad. Estaba orgulloso de aquel muchacho.- Cuando te conocí eras un muchacho de 23 años, con severos desordenes de personalidad y hormonal. Ahora, veo a todo un hombre de familia, serio y responsable.

Fue hermosa la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del carmesí al escuchar esas palabras.

-Al principio, cuando te vi en aquel café pensé que el tiempo no había pasado para ti, pero me equivoqué.- Continuó Ojos negros, manteniendo su sonrisa.- Ahora te miro y sé que has cambiado. Te has convertido en la mejor versión de ti mismo.

-Yo creo que ha pasado lo mismo con los dos.- Interrumpió el carmesí.- ¿No te parece?

Ojos negros, llenó sus pulmones de aire. Para él, el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos, siempre amarrado al pasado, siempre cometiendo el mismo error. A diferencia del carmesí, su vida se había vuelto más patética de lo que era y le llenaba de gozo saber que el carmesí, ya no se parecía más a él.

-Es algo que ya sabes, pero aun así te lo quiero decir.- Agregó Ojos negros.- Me gusta lo que veo en ti ahora, incluso entonces me gustó.

El carmesí no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los momentos que compartió con Ojos Negros volvieron a su mente.- Siempre has sido mejor de lo que crees.- Concluyó Ojos negros.

El carmesí lo miró conmovido.- El cambió es repentino, incluso uno no se da cuenta de que se ha vuelto un poco mejor.- Le dijo el carmesí.- Sólo hay que poder mirar aquellos pequeños cambios. Opino lo mismo que tú y tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta aún, pero ahora eres una mejor persona.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- Preguntó Ojos negros con una punzada al corazón.

-Yo ya te he perdonado.-En los ojos del carmesí pudo ver el reflejo de su propia alma y la sinceridad de las palabras del joven. - Te toca perdonarte a ti mismo.

Ojos Negros sintió su mirada haciéndose agua. La opresión que durante mucho tiempo lo acompañó, repentinamente se hizo más pesada, por primera vez era consciente de la pesada carga que llevaba en su frágil y ya gastado corazón.

Lloró el abandono, la soledad, la culpa y el resentimiento. Lloró por sí mismo, y la pena que lo embargaba al descubrir lo miserable que era.

El dolor fue tan agudo, que se sintió morir. Sintió como la fuerza lo abandonaba, hasta desvanecerse en más lágrimas, pero no fue el suelo lo que sintió, ni el dolor de la caía. Sino el abrazo cálido en el cual lo envolvió el Ojirubí.

Lloró y lloró como nunca antes en su vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente acompañado en aquella lucha que se liberaba en sus agitados adentros.-Lo siento mucho.- decía entre sollozos una y otra vez, hasta finalmente abrazarse al joven.

El carmesí sostuvo entre sus brazos a aquel hombre que sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas de amargura, se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad.

De pronto, aquella carga se hacía más y más liviana. Al principio pensó que era la calidez del carmesí lo que lo envolvía, pero pronto sintió que aquella venía de su interior.

Pudo sentir los latidos, suaves, dulces, pacíficos de su corazón. Un corazón libre que tenía una segunda oportunidad de entregarse, de amar, de convertirse.

-Yami…- Susurró, separándose de su abrazo para poder mirarle.- Estoy realmente feliz, de que nada de lo que dije o hice te derrumbó, estoy realmente feliz…

El carmesí le respondió con una sonrisa.- Todo está bien.

-Disfruta de tus hijos, de tu familia, de tu novio.- Le susurró Ojos negros, entregándose en otro abrazo.- Ámalos, quiérelos, cuídalos.

Escucharse a sí mismo, le recordó que él tuvo esa oportunidad solo una vez en la vida, y nunca la aprovechó. Pero ahora, sabía que sin importar el tiempo, las relaciones pueden sanar mientras quede vida.- Gracias por todo Yami.

El carmesí se abrazó al hombre, dejándose envolver por la calidez y la armonía de su abrazo.- Gracias a ti.

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, hasta que fue Ojos Negros quien se separó.- Creo que ya es momento de dejarte ir.- Le dijo Ojos negros con una sonrisa. Era el momento de liberar al joven mismo y su recuerdo, con el que soñó durante mucho tiempo con anhelo y desesperación.- Te deben estar esperando.

El carmesí miró su reloj sorprendido por la hora.- De hecho iba camino al despacho, pero de algo sirve ser el jefe.- Contestó con humor.

Sin más el carmesí se puso de pie, dedicándole una reverencia. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera marcharse Ojos Negros hablo.- Por cierto Yami, por favor agradécele a Kaiba de mi parte por permitirme pasar un rato contigo.

Ojos negros miro con diversión la confusión en el rostro del joven.- Todos los jueves desayunan juntos, solo ustedes dos…- Explicó.- Hoy has decidido desayunar conmigo. Te lo agradezco.

-Ha sido todo un placer.- Contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

Ojos Negros miró al joven alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente, pero esta vez, no se sintió solo, por el contrario, se sentía vivo ahora que la vida le pertenecía a él.

Sonrió mirando al horizonte. Ese día había sido un buen día, un día diferente con muchos cambios positivos, e incluso sentía la necesidad de hacer más cambios.

Se sentía liviano, se sentía feliz, que mejor día para empezar que ese mismo. Lo primero que haría sería ir a buscar a su único hijo, a quien dejó marchar y desaparecer de su vida hace poco más de 10 años.

.

.

.

La noche había caído cuando llegó a su hogar. Al abrir la puerta percibió que todo permanecía en silencio. Los niños debían estar durmiendo, y Yami seguramente también.

Sin embargo, como era su costumbre, cerró la puerta en silencio y dejó a un lado el portafolio.

Sin pensarlo más, se encamino hacia su habitación. Ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en el carmesí. Dejarlo con Ichiro Ikuta había resultado más difícil de lo que pensó.

Sin embargo, su andar apresurado se detuvo. Al mirar hacia un lado pudo ver la silueta de su eterno amado, apoyado sobre el marco del cáncer que daba al jardín.

El joven contemplaba el sonido de la noche, perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de la presencia del mayor.

En silencio, el castaño se aproximó hasta envolverse a la cintura del menor. Se sentía tonto, pero ese día lo había extrañado como nunca.

El más bajo se sobresaltó con el acto, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que todo su ser reconociera la esencia del castaño, y se dejara llevar por el suave balanceo con el que lo mecía.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- Preguntó el Ojiazul, susurrándole al oído como tantas veces.

El carmesí guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de contestar quedamente-Bien…

Fue entonces que el castaño lo tomo de los hombros para volverlo hacia él. Lo conocía bien, los años compartidos no habían sido en vano, al mirarlo supo que algo le pasaba.-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada, Seto.- Contestó el Ojirubí con una sonrisa. Contrario a lo que el CEO pensó inicialmente, Yami parecía feliz.- Solo que hoy he recordado lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me hace que estés en mi vida.

El castaño levantó el rostro del menor para poder entregarse a tan sublime mirada. Con una sonrisa depositó un beso en sus labios, luego otro y uno más.

-Yo también te amo Yam- Le contestó.- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

El carmesí sonrió complacido, nunca se cansaría de escuchar tan bellas palabras de la persona a quien más amaba en ese mundo, y por quien entregaría todo.

-Seto Kaiba- Dijo el carmesí, tomando en sus manos el rostro de su amado.- Por favor, se mi novio un día más…

La voz se le apago cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos. El castaño lo miró divertido. No había motivo para llorar, el carmesí tenía asegurado su corazón, y aunque éste no se lo pidiera, aun así, él estaría dispuesto a entregárselo.

Con una sonrisa el castaño limpió con delicadeza lágrimas del menor antes de contestar.- Hoy y siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: 

Esta historia se desenvuelve 10 años después de "Tu Mirada". Kaiba se aseguró de que Ikuta permaneciera en América durante muchos años, lo suficiente para que tanto él, como Yami, desaparecieran de los medios, pues su relación nunca se hizo pública con el fin de resguardar su vida privada.

Yami y Kaiba estuvieron separados durante aproximadamente un año después del regreso de Yami a Japón. Esto se debió a la inestabilidad en el proyecto automotriz en el que Ikuta participaba, todo con el fin de asegurarse de que Ikuta no se moviera de América.

Ichiro Ikuta dejo de ver a Kaiba por periodos más largos, hasta que eventualmente este desapareció con su regreso a Japón. Jin se volvió la figura pública que representaba a Kaiba Corp en todas las sedes, exceptuando la de Japón. Yami y Jin, nunca se llevaron bien.

Satoshi Ikuta termino por distanciarse de su padre al enterarse de lo sucedido. Desconoció a su padre y decidió hacer su propia vida. Lejos de los escándalos públicos inicio su pequeño negocio para vivir de forma modesta a lado de la familia que había formado.

Una vez completado el proyecto automotriz de Kaiba Corp, Ichiro restableció relaciones con antiguos socios, recuperando un negocio independiente.

Ikuta vuelve a Japón 10 años después. Llevaba establecido dos meses en Domino City cuando sucede su primer encuentro con el carmesí.

1).- El primer momento mágico en la vida del CEO, fue marcado con la estabilidad de pareja con Yami, el segundo fue en nacimiento de Seth y el tercero fue Alec.

…

Bueno chicas, aquí se acaba esta historia , es triste pero sí.

Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y el seguimiento que le dieron a la historia. Como consejo, soy muy mala influencia, así que no sigan los pasos de Yami ;). Personalmente si estoy a favor del matrimonio, pero cada quien es libre de elegir los pasos que han de tomar, siempre y cuando sea con criterio (espero no haber ofendido a nadie con lo del - no matrimonio).

Me da mucho gusto haber podido terminar este proyecto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradecimientos a: Atami No Tsuki, Alice2Nekoi, Azula 19991, Sineadhdz, MagiDunkelheit y Kimiyu (les entrego sus diplomas y brindamos con un café virtual, YEI!)

Atami, acepto tu café virtual ¡SALUD! (A continuación me tomo un shot por cada una de ustedes y quedo borracha )

¡Muchas Gracias y espero nos veamos pronto!

…..

.

.

Entre besos y caricias el castaño tomo al menor por las caderas hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa del comedor.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?.- Le susurró al oído de forma tan sensual que hizo al menor estremecer.

-Suena bien- Respondió el Ojirubí sin dejar de besar al mayor.-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Dormir para sobrevivir mañana.- Dijo el castaño separándose, mientras se llevaba una mano a los cabellos, exhausto.

-Excelente idea, estoy fulminado.- Contestó el carmesí, tomando la mano del mayor para bajarse de la mesa.- Mucha acción por hoy.

Mientras caminaban en estado zombi hasta la habitación, el CEO no dejaba de decir una y otra vez que necesitaban tomarse unas vacaciones porque empezaba a sentirse viejo, que iban a ir a una isla paradisiaca y harían el amor todo el día.

Mientras tanto el carmesí se limitaba a guardar silencio, no creyendo una sola palabra de su novio, ya que estaba seguro de que el CEO iría solo para dormiría todo el día.

-Por cierto, los niños me pidieron que te diga que les des su beso de "buenas noches".- Recordó el carmesí repentinamente al pasar por las habitaciones de sus dos pequeños y adorables monstruos chupa vida.

-¡Estás loco!.- Contestó el castaño.- ¿Qué tal si se despiertan? Quiero dormir, y por cierto estás hablando muy fuerte, si los despiertas tú los duermes…

-Tienes razón.- Dijo el carmesí, pasando de largo el ultimo comentario, pues era el CEO el que no paraba de hablar.- En la mañana les decimos que fuiste, pero que ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Excelente, a la camita entonces.- Dijo el castaño, abriendo la puerta para cederle paso a su adorado carmesí.

.

FIN.


End file.
